1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting clamps generally and, in particular, to a universal clamp for mounting a bed rail to a metal bed frame.
2. State of the Prior Art
Bed rail units have been in use on beds in hospitals and institutions to prevent the patient or bed occupant from accidentally rolling off or falling out of the bed. Many different attachment systems have been used to attach the bed rail units to the bed. These attachment systems have become complex since in deluxe beds, the top, bottom, and middle sections of the bed are adjustable to raise and lower the patient's head or feet. It is thus important that the bedside rail adjust according to the positions of the bed.
Typically, a bed to which a bed rail is to be attached has parallel bed frame member on each side of the bed extending from the foot to the head of the bed. Previous bed rail attachment systems have included the positioning of solid or telescoping cross braces over the bed frame members, the braces extending from bedside to bedside. These types of bed rail mounts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,430 and 4,724,559 to Bly et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,534 to Hausted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,687 to Koffler, independent bedside rail clamps are used to mount bed rails to a bed frame. A base member is positioned over the bed frame member. A leg of the base member extends over the bed frame and is bent at approximately 45 degrees to the upper horizontal flange of the bed frame. A threaded bolt extends through the bent leg portion and bears against an interior corner of the bed frame member. As the bolt is tightened, the bed frame is clamped between the bolt and the base member, thereby securing the rail clamp to the bed frame. The bent leg of the base member is cantilevered from the base member, thereby leaving a free end of the leg to be displaced with respect to the base member which may result in potential movement of the bed rail clamps when lateral force is applied thereto.
In art areas other than the bed frame and bed rail arts, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,486,158 to Price and 2,638,301 to Smith disclose general clamps capable of securement to a rod or other rigid member whereby a screw in the clamp is positioned at a 45 degree angle with respect to an interior angle formed by legs of the clamp frame, and the rigid member to which the clamp is to be attached is clamped between the screw and the interior angle formed by legs of the clamp.